


The Missing Dream Treasures

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When seven school students get stuck in a Walmart and have to finish a treasure hunt to leave...can they escape before time runs out? The seven members of NCT Dream live normal lives and are together for an overdue sleepover. They head over to their local Walmart to get more sleepover supplies but are not expecting what is ready there for them. After a seven-piece mystery hunt over the expansion of the store and only an hour to find the items, will they ever escape or will they haunt the aisles of Walmart forever?
Kudos: 4
Collections: NCT Walmart Fic Fest R1





	The Missing Dream Treasures

The boys have not been able to spend a weekend like this in a long time. For the last 3 months, they've been stressed over school work and tests. Even though they hang out every day, they are either studying or procrastinating on studying. But this dream weekend was going to be different, they are going to spend it like it's the end of the world. So when Renjun's parents were out for the weekend, the group knew it was time to commit to it.

Renjun starts to clean off his desk, one of the last things he has to do before his friends come over. He grabs his phone to make sure no one has texted before finally relaxing to a show he had been wanting to watch. Instead of focusing on the video, all he can think about is how this weekend could go. They could either have fun and someone ends up with a broken nose, or it will be boring and they'll leave halfway through. Renjun begins to think about the fun sleepovers they've had, wondering where they could be right now...

Knock! Knock! 

Renjun rushes down the stairs from his room, almost tripping on the last one, and runs to the door. When he opens the door, he is met with his 6 best friends’ beaming smiles and their backpacks. They all shuffle in, almost knocking each other over when going through. As soon as they put their stuff down, they attack each other into one giant group hug, screaming in excitement. 

“It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you guys,” Jaemin says, reminiscing on old times. The group sighs, thinking of the days when they didn’t have to deal with school. 

“Yeah, but we’re here now, so what should we do?” Jeno says with a smirk.

“I don’t know, play laser tag in the backyard like last time?” Jisung suggests, sprawling out on the couch behind them. He snuggles into the pillow closest to him, resting his head to look in the direction of the others. 

“We always do that though.” Chenle frowns, joining Jisung on the couch. One by one, they all end up on the couch, bouncing ideas into the air. 

“Do you have any food? I’m hungry.” Haechan says suddenly, rubbing his stomach. They all begin to groan, not wanting to go through the process of ordering something.

“Let’s go to the store, and maybe we’ll figure out what to do once we’re there,” Mark says, grabbing his bag and car keys. They trail behind him into the car, smashing together in the back seat. 

“Why do you not have any room in your car?” Jisung whines, wiggling between Chenle and Jaemin. He sighs and puts his head back, wishing to be anywhere else but there. 

“Because I don’t expect to carry a circus with me everywhere I go.” Mark jokes, laughing while backing out of the driveway. They drive over to their local Walmart, not without having a few petty arguments and fights over the aux cord. 

“I made it out alive.” Jaemin exaggerates, practically falling out of the backseat. They round up before heading towards the entrance, talking about what to get for their vacation weekend.

“Guys, I think it’s closed…” Renjun pauses, peering inside the glass storefront and not seeing any customers.

“I’m sure it’s fine, plus it’s the middle of the night. Only vampires would be here this late.” Jeno laughs as they head inside hesitantly, looking around for employees who might yell at them for being there.

The doors behind them closed, clicking into place. The boys look back, watching the fence protector fall in front of the locked doors.

“What just-,” Haechan says with shock, looking behind him for any dangers. They all begin to look around frantically, as they were the only visible customers in view.

“Welcome,” the intercom begins, frightening the boys inside the seemingly empty store, “we’ve been expecting you for some time.” They look at each other, wondering what could have led them to be trapped here. In a Walmart at that.

“To keep it simple, you each are part of a bigger mission and have to complete several tasks if you want to leave here. Each of you will have an item to find with a little difficulty to make it fun, and that will be specified in the piece of paper next to you.”

The floor next to Mark began to rise, a podium with a single sheet of paper being produced from the roar. Mark gently grabs the paper and waits for their next instruction.

“Now that you have the paper, you must know how to submit your items. In the hour that you will be given, the items have to be scanned, put into a bag, and brought with the other items into the front. However, the items have to be presented at the same time, and you guys must work together to find a way to leave this place. Am I understood?” The intercom roars. They boys quickly agreed with the intercom, not wanting to upset the unknown force behind it. 

“Good, and with that, you may start your first task.” The intercom says, and the boys collect together at the end of the sudden speech. They gather around the paper, giving Mark the responsibility of keeping it safe. There were only small murmurs and mumbles, but not any real conversation for going about this mission.

“So uhh, now that we’re trapped here,” Mark stumbles while he breaks the silence and looks at the sheet given to them, “the first item is a mug with a kiss mark.” The rest of the boys look at the paper again, trying to process what they have to find. 

“Wait, there’s a small print under each item,” Chenle points out, and the boys squint to see who's who's.

“It says here that Jeno has to find the mug, Chenle has to find the gum, Haechan has to find the babydoll, I have to find the bike,” Jaemin pauses, taking in his mission. “And Jisung has to find the birthday cake, Mark has to find the flag, and Renjun has to find the toy car.” He continues. 

“So it looks like Jeno has this one.” Jisung reads out, looking up at the new chosen victim. They all look at him to lead the way, and he looks back in bewilderment. 

“I guess uhh follow me” Jeno says, bringing out his hand towards the group. They walk for a minute before they’ve reached the tableware section. They walk over to the small selection of mugs, wondering which one it could be. 

“There’s only 3 mugs, and they all have different colors of lipstick” Jeno cries out, already thinking about their sudden doom. The boys pick up each mug, looking around to see if there are any differences in them.

“Wait, what if you just put your lips up to the mug to see if any of it comes off?” Haechan wonders out loud. The group shrugs, hoping that this is the solution to their first challenge. 

Jeno picks up the first mug and puts it towards his lips, like someone wearing the lipstick would do. He looks back at the mug to see if it wiped away, before puckering a kiss at the other boys. 

“Do I have any lipstick on?” Jeno mumbles out. They look and see nothing, so they continue this process for the second mug. Surprisingly, the lipstick comes off, and they look like they just won a championship. Jeno rubs his finger on the third mug, making sure that it was not going to come off either. 

“I think we found the first item!” Jeno exclaims with a small cheer. The boys rallied, shouting with excitement from finding the first item. 

“So what’s the next item?” Jaemin asks, trying to see the paper. They look down at the guide they were given, making sure to see who it was assigned to. 

“So I’m the one that has to get the chewing gum?” Chenle fake cries. The boys return his fake cry and laugh, knowing he got an easier challenge. 

They walk over to the candy aisle, only to be met with a table in the middle. As they walk closer, they notice a small scale and many packs of bubble gum, with a small sheet of instructions. Chenle picks up the sheet, confused at the setup of the challenge.

“It says I have to chew all of the bubble gum and measure it out to 19 grams even.” Chenle reads out, looking up in horror at the tedious task. 

“It says I can pick someone to help me…” Chenle looked up at the group for volunteers, but none of them were. 

“Please this will take me forever alone” Chenle pouts. They coo at his face, but not wanting to help him with it. 

“You know what, I’ll help you with it!” Jisung volunteers, standing beside Chenle. 

“We’re going to go find the other items, we’ll come back to check up on you guys in like 30 minutes,” Marks says. 

The five leave the younger of the group behind with the task, walking towards the toy aisle instead. They make it over to the dolls and other toys first. 

“Who is supposed to be finding the babydoll?” Haechan asks, looking at the 8-foot high shelving display. 

“You are,” Mark laughs. They look up at the shelves, noticing only one doll. 

“It says I have to get the toy car, so I’ll look for that here,” Renjun says, going further down the aisle. He looks back, noticing how the shelves are organized. 

“Uh guys,” Renjun shouts, and they look towards his direction, 

“I think the way to the doll is a maze.” They walked over to Renjun’s position to look at the shelves, and sure enough, there was a maze within the shelf with the doll. Haechan sighs dramatically, tilting his head up in annoyance. He looks back at the maze, pondering on how he could do it. 

“Can you guys lift me up to the shelf?” Haechan asks. The remaining boys play rock, paper, scissors to see who would be the one to do it, only for Jeno to lose. Jeno leans down, letting Haechan get on his shoulders before standing up. 

From Haechan’s high view, the maze seemed easy. All he had to do was put the pull string back into the red-headed doll, who seemed to be focused on Haechan despite being inanimate. Haechan slowly found his way through the maze, only getting the string stuck in the middle. The doll came to life once the string met its origin, belting out a sound from the small speaker in its mouth. Haechan screamed and fell off of Jeno, landing on the hard floor beneath him. 

“Ow that hurt,” Haechan grimaces “but I got the doll!” Mark helped him up off the floor, and the group went over to Renjun. 

“What task do we have next?” Haechan asks. The group looks at the list, noticing the bike missing from their collection of items. 

“Let’s go get the bike so we can go meet back with Jisung and Chenle,” Renjun says. He went back to doing his task, and the boys didn’t mind him as they wandered away.

“I wonder if they ever finished chewing the gum” Jeno jokes, making the others laugh at his comment. They walk over to the bike aisle a couple of aisles over and are met with what they need. On the fast-spinning rack, there is a single bike that is attached, and Jaemin knew it was for him. 

“How do we stop this thing?” Jaemin asks, motioning at the future of a death wish revolving rack. It spun so fast that the boys could hardly see it clearly. 

“What if we blocked it with something?” Jeno asks, “it would stop it from spinning altogether. The boys feel around in their pockets for something to stop it with, only to have a pair of glasses. 

“I think...I think this might work. If you throw it in the gap of the tracks, it should make the track stick.” Haechan says while looking under it. Jaemin nods and throws the pair of sunglasses in the gear of the rack. The boys’ ears were met with a loud crack as the glasses were stuck in the gears, causing the whole machine to stick. 

“Go get the bike before it comes loose again!” Mark shouts, and Jaemin hurries over to get the bike. Jaemin grabs the base of the bike and lifts it off of the display, finally collecting the item for their group.

“Are we ready to try and find the last two?” Mark asks, looking down at the paper. “Oh wait, we have three more to find.”

“Let’s go ask Renjun if he’s done yet, he has been there since the other started their tasks,” Jeno says, and the group walks over to where they left Renjun. 

Renjun had been attempting to win this match to get this challenge over with, as his patience was running out. No one told him the challenge he would have is racing another toy car and winning. He felt the other guys around them and briefly said hi before going back to the match.

“What are you doing?” Jeno asked, gesturing at the toy racetrack on the floor. 

“I have been racing this red toy car on the track for 10 minutes and I just need to win to stop” Renjun cries out. The controlled car makes a turn on the track, allowing the red one to gain speed in front of him. Renjun sighs out in frustration, stopping at the line to restart the race. 

“What if you just got in front of the red one and let it push you?” Jaemin suggested. 

“Yeah, it’s clear that the red car has a speed advantage that your car doesn’t have.” Mark chirps in. 

“Wait, I think you guys might be onto something…” Renjun says as he starts the race again. As soon as it does, he gets in front of the red car and blocks it from moving away. With this new technique, Renjun’s car passes first, and he finally wins the race. 

“Yes! I did it! We did it!” Renjun cheers as he grabs the toy car off of the ramp. They did a group cheer with Renjun before moving on to their next task.

“Okay, now that we have that, what’s the next item on the list?” Mark asks. They all peer at the list, only seeing the two remaining items left. 

“We have to find a black flag that says ‘we go up'?” Renjun questions, not knowing why or what needed to be specific about it. They looked around the area they were in, the back of the store not seeming to hold any answers. 

“Where would we find a flag?” Jaemin asks, seeing as the item is the weirdest on the list. 

“I think we might be able to find them outside, like in the garden area? Or maybe it’s somewhere else.” Jeno thinks out loud. 

“Then let’s go there before it’s too late!” Renjun says as the group walks over to the garden area. They look around each display, not seeing the flags anywhere in the section. 

“Are you sure they’ll be in this section?” Haechan asks after they made a lap around the area. The other boys sighed in response, as they kept looking. Suddenly, the voices of Jisung and Chenle get closer, and the rest peer up at their noise. They all walk over to find the others, meeting in the middle of the section.

“Did you guys finish the bubblegum mission?” Marks asks, looking at the pink goop in Chenle’s hands.

“Yes, it’s finally finished. But what are you guys doing here?” Chenle asks, looking around at the array of plants and gardening materials.

“We’re trying to find the flag, but it isn’t anywhere we’ve looked,” Renjun says, sighing in disappointment in the somewhat hidden item.

“What do you mean, the flags are over there,” Jisung says, pointing behind the group to the well-lit flag area that they had missed. They look in awe at the missing piece of their searching and walk over to the area.

“I think that is the flag we need,” Jaemin says, pointing to the only black flag between the three displayed. Mark grabs the instruction sheet and picks up the comically large match next to it.

“And this is what I’m supposed to burn it with,” Mark says, a determined energy entering him. He carefully lits the match with its supporting rough sheet and angles it under the flags. As he let the match sit under the three flags, only one did not light on fire.

“We got the flag! Now get it before it’s too late.” Jeno says, pushing Mark towards the display case. Mark stands on the bottom shelf and grabs the black flag. He secures it under his arm, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of them almost being done.

“Okay, let’s leave, this place is starting to give me the chills.” Haechan laughs as their group heads over to the bakery section. The last item on the mission was the cake, and time was precious.

“So where do you guys think the case is?” Renjun asks, not seeing any cakes in the bakery. The group looks around the area before gathering in front of the only display case with a cake.

“This is the last item we need to complete the mission!” Jisung exclaims. They smile wearily, hoping that this cruel game would end soon. 

“It’s meant for you Jisung,” Mark says, looking at the fine print of their paper. Jisung looks up with big eyes, not knowing what to do. 

“I- why do I have to do it?” Jisung whines. 

“You just have to.” Jeno responds, pushing on his shoulder to lead them where they need to go. They walked over to the bakery on the side of the store, looking at the vacant space. Yet, right in the center of the display case, there was a vanilla birthday cake with 7 candles. 

“What do we do for this one?” Jaemin asks, seeing no way to get to the cake. They look on the display case, not even seeing a key or a way into it. Until Renjun notices something at the bottom. 

“Hey guys, look, there’s a handle!” Renjun says, pointing to the small detail of the case. 

“Should...should we pull it?” Chenle asks. He looks at the display wearily, trying to find another way to the cake. If they break the case, the possibility of failing the mission is high.

“Yeah, Jisung, you should pull it.” Mark responds, hoping that the younger would start doing it soon. With those words, Jisung pulled on the handle and the case slid out enough for them to get out the cake. Jisung delicately picks up the cake, as it was heavy yet important to their mission. 

“We got them all...we finally did it.” Jisung sighs, a breath of relief. They double-check the list again before they get their hopes up. Mark recites the list out loud, reading the fine print for small details. They hug one another, relieved that they didn’t have to run around the store anymore. They break apart, looking around for any new signs or items. 

“We probably should go to the check out before it’s too late,” Haechan says, not knowing how much time had passed. 

“There are 30 seconds left on the clock,” the intercom roars overhead. The boys look at each other one by one, running across the store with their special items. 

“We have to get there in time or we’re stuck here forever,” Haechan shouts, encouraging the boys to run faster. Jaemin hops on his bike, as he leads the way to the checkout. Jisung pulls on Renjun’s sleeve to quicken his pace. The checkout becomes closer, until it is only steps way in front of them. 

“There are 10 seconds left on the clock,” the intercom booms as they enter the self-checkout area. 

10

They make it to each assigned self-checkout, designed perfectly for the item that they won. Out of breath, they all scan their items as the intercom instructed previously, hoping it would go through in time.

9

They bag the items quickly, with seconds on the clock, determining their future. 

8

They walk over to the doors...

7

And they stand hand in hand, just as instructed when they complete the mission.

“You completed the mission with 7 seconds left,” The intercom roared. “You may leave the building at this moment.” The doors in front of them unlocked and they never walked faster out of a building in their life. 

They feel the fresh night air hit their faces like they haven’t seen the outside for a while, despite only being in the store for a minute. Except there was something different… 

They were no longer the schoolboys they entered in as, but famous celebrities in a group called NCT. Their previous lives with the demanding mission was left inside the Walmart, and something new had become of them. 

“Why did we even go here in the first place?” Jisung asks. The group trails along, bumping into each other and making small jokes. They wonder where all the time that seemingly past went, and where they were supposed to be. 

“I don’t even remember, let’s just go to the van,” Mark responds, and they walk off into the distance of that special Walmart parking lot.


End file.
